Questions
by Little Inquisitor
Summary: So... The rest of Mustang's team are on a holiday... Except one person... You know, his 'babysitter'... And he has a weird way confessing... Sorry Roy! kekekekeke...


Only have a few words to say... I don't own FMA nor the characters~! Hiromu Arakawa owns them... I PROMISE!

* * *

><p>Questions<p>

It has been at least a few minutes since Colonel Roy Mustang started staring at his most trusted subordinate, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. There was nothing to do since most of his men were on a holiday, so that means he has nothing to do but sign things and write reports. He never liked doing paperwork… It was too much for him… But for some reason he enjoyed recording every move his lieutenant does.

"Is something wrong sir?" She asked with a stern voice without looking up from her paperwork. That's one thing he doesn't really like about her, she can be too serious about paperwork. She does nothing but paperwork and more paperwork.

"Er… Nothing, Hawkeye… Actually, there is!" He said with a wide grin on his face

"Sir, if it's about your paperwork, I don't really count that as a problem…" replied the lieutenant as her eyes were still fixed on her work.

The colonel's grin turned into a frown. He waited about 5 minutes before speaking again… To cure his boredom from his pile of papers, he decided to play a nice, simple game called asking questions. It wasn't really a game, but he thinks it is one.

"Lieutenant…"

"Yes sir?" Her amber eyes looked at her superior in a very suspicious look. _What does he want now…_she thought. The colonel has been bothering her lately with his complaints and whining. Sometimes she even wonders how she can live with it.

"Do you like someone?" Roy asked curiously… He felt like he needed to know inside… He knew he shouldn't have asked the question as he knew that she was going to shoot his head off… But after a couple of minutes of silence she finally replied

"Why do you ask?" It was a surprise that she wasn't too serious.

"Oh… Nothing… Just curious…" He answered trying to hide his smile. _Why am I smiling for?_Roy asked himself

"No colonel… I don't like anyone. And besides, my personal life is none of your business…" the lieutenant then went back to her work.

"Oh… ok… Let's say you like someone. If the person you like says he likes you out of no where, what would you do?" Roy asked again, this time, a bit serious

The blond lieutenant was surprised by the question but answered "Well… I would ask him if he really means it…"

"What if he really meant what he said?"

"Then i don't know what happens next…" Her voice wasn't so serious.

"Hmm... ok..." Roy was eager to know everything but he was too afraid to ask.

"Anything else? If there's nothing else to say please go back to your work colonel." Her face was emotionless. Not even showing a hint of smile or anything

"But what if you really did like someone? Who would you like?" his curiosity got into him again…

All of her thoughts came crashing as her superior asked the question._What should I say? What kind of person?_"I don't know…" She was able to keep her voice soft as it could be. She didn't know what to say, do or think.

"Ok then…" Roy could see something was wrong with the question he asked, so he decided not to ask anymore questions. Hours passed by without any words to be heard or said though curiosity was still in the colonel's mind. He wanted to know everything. His mind was full of questions he always wanted to ask,_'what kind of man do you like? What does he look like? Is he better than me?'_ Words ran around Roy's head… Especially the three important words _'I love you...'_

It was already time to go home for the lieutenant, but she was worried about the colonel slacking off again…

"Sir, are you sure you're going to be fine on your own?" Riza doubted

"I told you already, yes!" The colonel's raven hair was now a mess from raging at his paperwork. His dark onyx eyes were filled with confusion from questions and work.

"If you say so then…" As she was walking to the door she heard another question.

"Lieutenant, do you think… The person I like… Wait no… The person I love, loves me as well?"

She stood still for a while then replied with a calm voice "Depends what she thinks about you sir… But I doubt she hates you… She probably does love you…"_Yes… Whoever she is… Probably loves you more than-_As soon as Riza realized what she was thinking, she got herself to get it out of her mind.

Roy formed a small smile… Not a smirk but a smile… "Do you think she'll accept the three words?"

"Colonel, you have dated almost every women here in central and you're worried that this girl would say no?"

"There's always a chance you know… Not everyday I'm always lucky…" He argued.

The blond lieutenant sighed and answered "Who knows… But I have a feeling she will… Just tell her if that's the reason you're not doing your work properly…"

"That's cold lieutenant… It was a simple question" Roy teased… But then finally gave in. "If you say she will… Might as well tell her…"

Riza nodded and headed to the door again.

"Riza…"

The lieutenant stopped on her tracks and turned around and sighed. "What is it now colonel? If it's about your dream girl-" her speech was then cut off by Roy.

"Riza… I… I… AAHH I CAN'T DO IT" he stood up from his desk and walked to his subordinate and gave her a tight embrace. As he hugged her, Riza's face flushed… Not knowing what just happened she stood there… Like a doll… They stood there for a few minutes before he let go of her and walked back to his desk.

"Do you think she accepts it now?" Roy asked trying to hide his red face

His lieutenant, who was still standing still finally, said something "Yes sir… I think she does…"

The man smirked. "Good… You are now dismissed…"

Riza nodded and walked out the door trying to recall what just happened._Did he just…?_. After a while of thinking she walked out of the building smiling… As for the colonel, he too, was the happiest person in the world. Grinning and mentally talking to him.

For some people, it was just an ordinary day… But I know two people who will always remember the day…


End file.
